The disclosure relates to a magnetic valve having a valve component and a valve body that surrounds a region of the valve component in a hood-like manner and in a sealing manner in at least one sealing region, wherein a flow chamber is formed between the valve body and an end of the valve component, and, to form an axial passage for a fluid, the valve component has an axial through-channel which passes through the end and opens into the flow chamber, and the valve body has a through-opening that is fluidically connected to the flow chamber, wherein the through-opening can be closed by a closing element that is movably arranged on a side of the valve body which faces away from the flow chamber.
Magnetic valves of the type mentioned at the outset are known from the prior art. They are used in antilock brake systems (ABS) and/or electric stabilization programs (ESP) on motor vehicles, for example. A magnetic valve of this kind is used to adjust a volume flow of a fluid, in particular of a brake fluid. For this purpose, a passage in the magnetic valve forms an inlet or outlet for the fluid. The passage is formed by a valve component and a valve body, which surrounds the valve component in a hood-like manner. For this purpose, the valve component has a through-channel which opens into a flow chamber bounded by the valve component and the valve body. In order to ensure a good sealing effect for the passage, i.e. between the valve component and the valve body, the cross section of the through-channel is enlarged by a step formation in the region of the opening of said channel into the flow chamber, with the result that the valve component forms a relatively thin-walled channel wall in this region. Fluid flowing under high pressure through the passage, in particular the through-channel, exerts a force on the valve component. Owing to the thin construction of the channel wall, said wall is pressed against the valve body surrounding the valve component in the region of the channel wall. As a result, a good sealing effect is achieved between the valve component and the valve body and possible leakage from the passage of the magnet valve is prevented. Owing to the cross-sectional geometry of the passage, there can be unwanted flow behavior by the fluid and cyclical flow separations. Particularly at high rates of fluid flow through the magnetic valve, this leads to noise with an unwanted tonal component that is sometimes felt to be troublesome during operation.